Boys Don't Cry
by SAKURAnTOKYO
Summary: this is my first song fan fic so have fun... i think it's sweet but corny...it's from syaoran...i dunno what else to say i'm bad at summary sorry!


Boys Don't Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't sue…oh and I don't own Oleander, I own Damon but he has like two lines but oh well

A/N:This is my first attempted at a song fan fic. Please don't kill me. Also please excuse my grammar mistakes and stuff like that I didn't do well in English because of it.And everything is in Syaoran's POV

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

_lyrics_

~~~FB~~~ß flashbacks

~~~EFB~~~ß end flashbacks

Boys Don't Cry 

By SAKURAnTOKYO

'ME out of all people, the future leader of the Li clan about to cry. There is only one thing… actually person who could do this to me… **Sakura**. Well she didn't do it, I did it. How could I be so dumb and listened to MEILING.'

_i would say i'm sorry if thought that it would change your mind_

_but i know that this time i have said too much been too unkind_

~~~FB~~~

"Meiling, I can't marry you I told you that please just let me be!" I try to shake her off but she doesn't budge.

"Syaoran, YOUR mother told me that the wedding was to be in two week you better break it off with Kinomoto today, or else!!"

"But…but…"

"No buts Syaoran you better, don't make me call Auntie!"

"Fine"

~~~EFB~~~

_i would break down @ your feet and beg forgiveness plead with you_

_but i know that's it's no use cuz now there's nothing i can do_

_ _

~~~FB~~~

"Sakura…"

"Yes, what's wrong Syaoran?"

"I can't see you anymore beca.."

"NO I don't *sob* want to hear *sob* it!!" I looked down and when I looked up again she was gone.

~~~EFB~~~

_i try to laugh about it_

_cover it all up with lies_

_i try to laugh about it_

_hiding the tears in my eyes_

_ _

_cuz boys don't cry_

_boys don't cry_

_ _

~~~FB~~~

"Yamazaki, you have to understand, you can't hate me cause your GIRLFRIEND, Chiharu said to…"

"Li, dude, Chiharu has one tough ear tug, I've had enough of that myself, I can't help it you broke Sakura's heart, Chiharu isn't that forgiving."

Later on that day…

"LI.. oh LI… there you are I've been looking all over for you, Auntie call and she told me to tell you the wedding's off, but you have to go back to Hong Kong, OK!!!" (A/N: I'll give you a guess who that is, it's not that hard!!! Ne ways back to the story)

"NANI!!!!! The wedding's off!!!!"

"Yup, I thought you would be happy!! You know happy meaning laughing, smiling, running up to YOUR Ying Fa and being (in a mocking voice) "oh Sakura I love you I don't have to marry Meiling now aren't you happy""

"I would be but you know Meiling, you told me to break up with her so I did!" I gave her the nastiest (I don't think that's a word oh well) glare I could come up with.

"REALLY?!?!?! WOW Li this means you and me with be together forever maybe you will marry me after all hehe!!!!" She jumps on me like she's a monkey and I'm a tree!!(inside joke don't ask)

"Get off me Meiling, I need to find Sakura! 

~~~EFB~~~

_i would tell you that i love you if i thought that you would stay_

_but i knot that it's too late cuz you've already gone away_

_ _

_misjudged your limits_

_pushed you too far_

_i took you for granted_

_i thought that you needed me more more more more_

_ _

~~~FB~~~

I walked around the school and there she was…

"Oh Damon! OF course I'll go to the movies with you, I'd looooooove to!!!"

"Well Sakura I'll pick you up at seven ok?"

"That's absolutely perfect!!"

Damon leaves…

Sakura mutters under her breath "HA this will show Syaoran I can't be toyed with, what does he think I am, a plush toy (sorry kero, Kero: hey I resent that Me: whatever back to the story)? I can't believe I fell for that loser! Humph"

~~~EFB~~~

_i would do almost anything to get you back by my side_

_but i'll just keep on laughing_

_hiding the tears in my eyes_

_ _

"Boarding Call For Flight 676… Last call for Flight 676 to Hong Kong!!"

'well that's me, good bye Japan take care of my Ying Fa for me… I love her but she moved on, maybe she didn't love me at all before…'

_cuz boys don't cry_

_boys don't cry_

** **

Fin

A/N: ok I know that's corny but I dunno I think it's sweet, read the song it's really sweet I looooove it!!!Ü

_ _


End file.
